


Irondad Bingo Prompts.

by Starkaroosstuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad Bingo 2019, Marvel Universe, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Platonic Soulmates, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Pure Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkaroosstuff/pseuds/Starkaroosstuff
Summary: Mostly jus one-shots of irondad bingo prompts that I do.





	1. Trope: Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Trope: Sleepy

Tony didn't know what to do.

He was stuck.

And there was no one home to help him. He guessed that he did have a good run at least. Out of all the endings Ironman could have gotten, he never expected to go out like this.

F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted his thoughts. She whispered. _Whispered_.

"Sir, must I remind you of the board meeting you had promised Ms. Potts to be in attendance today." Tony thanked Thor for how smart his A.I could be.

He tried to set himself free again but failed.

Oh! Great. If he doesn't die from suffocation by a sleepy spider-baby then he WILL die from an angry Pepper Potts.

But surely his Pepper could understand his predicament. How hard peter was studying for his finals. How lately he's been staying up late from all the studyi-

As if he knew someone was thinking of him he hugged his mentor tighter.

"love you may, love you dad"

Tony froze.It's moments like these that made him wonder why his own blood related father never cared for him. Because if you asked Tony, that was one thing he made sure his son knew. That he cared

"Love you too, buddy"

With the promise of making it up to Pepper tommorow by actually doing his work, he kissed his kid's temple and he drifted off to sleep. Maybe this wasn't such a bad way to go afterall.


	2. Trope: Protective Tony

Tony Stark was many things.

A playboy.

A billionaire.

A genius.

But a father was not one of them.

So when Steve saw a kid walk in into Tony's floor, where the rogue avengers where waiting, obviously not noticing them, he did not know what to do.

* * *

Peter had a terrible, good for nothing, horrible day. He was late for class in the morning, his senses were dialed all the way up so he couldn't concentrate on his classes that day so that meany extra homework for him, which meant no spiderman-ing for the night and to put the cherry on top, both Ned AND Mj were absent, that meant he had to endure Flash's sneers and comments throughout the whole day by himself.

All he wanted was a hug from someone. Either his aunt may, dad or his mom (peter still hasn't had the courage to ask pepper if it was okay to call her that but oh well who could stop him if he only thought it.)

Making sure his favorite playlist was on, he mostly relied on his muscle memory to lead him to the tower, while he was scrolling through his tumblr. Maybe that's why he didn't notice F.R.I.D.A.Y's absence or them untill it was too late.

Peter barged in on to his living room. His nose still in his phone humming to Bicycle by Queen. He screamed when he felt himself being thrown to the ground, arms being restrained.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" He looked up, of all the people he thought he would've seen he didnt expect The Captian America there with someone else he didn't recognize. He remembered fighting them when his dad, well not dad back then just Mr.Stark, recruited him to help. It was obvious that they didn't really know his identi-

Peter gasped. He felt the bonds on his arms becoming more and more tight.

"Wanda-."

"I'm sorry!, but he won't answer us."

And Peter wouldn't. His dad made him promise that he wouldn't talk to them without Tony or someone he trusted in his room.

He looked around for a familiar face.

Pepper? No.

Uncle Rhodey? Zilch

Uncle Happy? Nada

The bonds tightened more. He felt a punch to the stomach that. Who....who would hurt him?

Steve did. He wasn't getting answers and was getting impatient, wondering if he was a shield or hydra operative.

Peter's senses already being dialed up and him recovering from a fractured rib from his patrol last night didn't help his case. He started to panic.

* * *

Tony was tired. With dealing with some meetings for S.I and updating F.R.I.D.A.Y, which meant he had to do some things manually since she was down, Walking back to his penthouse where the inevitable was waiting to talk to him, was too much even for him. He was ready to forgive and forget. But was still wary of them being near his family he created for himself.

"Tony!"

"Happy?, shouldn't you be dropping off peter at May's? He had band practice today."

" Last time I checked Thursday afternoons to Monday morning were your days not May's."

Of course how could he forget it's a Thursday today not a wednesday. Tony froze. If his son was here then that meant he would have bumped into _him_. Who had no idea who he was. Happy noticing the look in Tony's face, eyebrows raised and eyes filled with concern.

All Tony said was "The rogues" and both him and Happy ran to the nearst stairwell to get to their kid.

When they reached his floor they didn't expect him to be doubled over from pain.

All they saw was red.

Happy tackled Steve while Tony aimed a repulser that he always kept on him at Wanda.

_" Let. Him. Go."_

Wanda let go of Peter, shocked at Tony's reaction.

* * *

After getting a hold of Peter, Tony left the room with Happu tailing behind him.

" I already alerted Cho to prepare the medbay and to give him a once over to make sure he's okay."

Tony nodded. His lips pressed into a thin line while making sure he supported Peter's head correctly on the way there.

* * *

Cho came out in the hallway where they were waiting.

"He'll be fine other than the burn marks on his wrists and his broken rib due to it being fractured the other night, that should heal by tonight he'll be fine. I gave him a sedative to calm down. You can bring him back to your floor once he wakes up."

Tony walked in and saw his sleeping kid. Bandages around his wrist.

"Oh kid, I promise they won't lay a hand on you again."

" I called the other's already."

" Thank you happy. I'm going to talk to _those people_ and set the record straight on how it's going to be on around here now."

Happy nodded curtly. And stood by Peter's hospital door blocking it. And Tony knowing that Happy would do anything to keep his son safe left. He trusted him, that's why he's the head of his family's security.

* * *

After a few curt words and a couple shots of his repulsors towards a certain soldier. He made sure they knew not to mess with his son or step foot on his floor or his lab. They didn't know the true extent of his and Peters relationship, of course he kept with the intern story that they give the press. The less they knew the safer Peter would be.

* * *

Peter woke up to his family all in his room. Most of them asleep. His medbay room was the biggest on the floor. Enough to space to fit everyone and a couple of couches and chairs.

His aunt May and his uncle Happy snuggled on one corner on the couch while Tony and his uncle Rhodey sprawled on the other side. The only one awake was <strike>his mom</strike> Pepper.

"Hey sweetie. You're okay?"

Pepper was always gentle and nice to him, couldn't help himself but smile.

" yeah. Dad kicked their butts didn't they"

She laughed. Peter liked how her eyes wrinkled into the corners and wondered if his birth mom's did that too.

" yeah he did. He'll always be there to protect his underoos"

Peter still being groggy from the sedative, giggled. Struggling fighting of his sleep, Pepper told him to close his eyes.

" Night mom"

Pepper smiled

"night petey-pie"


	3. Trope: Peter calling tony "Dad" & Whump: No Anesthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls pepper something  
And tony gets all sad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight look i know im not good but i love writing irondad stuff so leave me be.  
*Editted :) thanks @mysteryfan17

He didn't want to let it slip.

It just _happened._

He was in pain.

And with no anaesthesia he wanted someone to hold him.

So when he felt Pepper's hand move away from his curls, he opened his mouth and without his brain filtering his words, it just came out.

⎊

Pepper liked to think of herself as composed. No matter the situation she was always calm and unsurprised. So when she heard that her Peter had gotten badly injured _again _while on patrol she made sure her exterior only showed her being calm even if inside she was dying to just hold _her kid_ and make sure he was okay_. _

⎊

Her and Tony were going over some paperwork he needed to sign when they got notified by F.R.I.D.A.Y. It was times like these that Pepper asked herself if they were making the right choice by letting him be Spider-man. With his spiderbite came a fast metabolism that ate through any medicine Cho gave him. So all they could do was hold him and make sure he felt as comfortable as he could be while the doctor stiched up his wounds.

"Pepper if you can pass me the bandages in the cabinet behind you." 

Pepper let go of Peter's curls where she was carding her fingers through knowing full well that that's what made Peter feel safe. He whined when he felt her move away

"M-om"

Pepper gasped. Her eyes brimming with tears. Smiling she said "It's okay petey-pie, I'm here." She went back to raking her fingers through his hair.

Tony on the other hand made an insulted whine.

"Wow. What am I, underoos? Brussel sprouts?"

Peter being loopy from the pain still, smiled and before he could answer back sleep took over.

⎊

The next morning Pepper made sure to cancel her meetings for the day so she could spend the day with _her son_.

"Ms.Potts...I didn't mean to....I mean...I did...but....imsorryimadeyoufeeluncomfortable."

Peter couldn't belive himself. Embarassing himself twice in a span of _hours. _First with calling_ The Pepper Potts_ mom and now barely even being able to get out an apology. Which by the way made him feel like a fraud. Because subconsciously he did mean it. Because he's been accidentally calling Mr. Stark and Ms.Potts mom and dad for a whole month now. Even letting it slip while he was talking with May. The first time he did it, he felt horrible that he was forgetting his actual parents. But Aunt May being the hero he deserved made sure to rid of any bad thoughts he had, of which included her saying that it was fine to think of them like that and that maybe he should bring the topic up to them. Yeah totally, Peter just made sure they never heard him call them that. But oh well, he guessed Parker luck just had it out for him.

"Peter. Im going to tell you this once."

Oh no Pepper was going to make sure he packed his stuff and leave the tower forever. Would she make him return the suit?

"Peter. Will you listen to me please?" 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts

"Yes ma'am"

"Im going to make this clear okay. You don't have to apologize. Okay? I see you as my own kid. I have been for a while now. I have no problem with you calling me mom."

This is why Peter loved <strike>Pepper</strike> his mom. She made the bad thoughts go away just like his Aunt May.

"Are you sure?"

Peter began to play with the hem of his shirt. A nervous tick if you will. Pepper put her hand on top of his.

"I'm 3000 percent sure petey."

Peter leaned in to hug her.

"Also im pretty sure _your dad _wouldn't mind being called Dad neither, but give it a day or week. I want to rub it in how you said my name first." Peter looked up and saw the mischievous glint in his mom's eye.

"Deal. Only if we get ice-cream for dessert tonight"

"Deal"

Peter lasted 3 whole days before he called Tony "Dad".

⎊

They were in the lab together, Tony deep in thought on his project, didn't hear Peter trying to get his attention.

"Mr.stark, Mr.stark.Ironman. Mr.Man? Tony? Mom said we gotta go up and eat something before she grounds us from the lab again."

No reaction.

"Mr.Stark please I actually have a will to live. And mom scares me when she's ranting about us being more healthier."

Nothing. Not even a grunt.

"DAD"

Tony's head snapped up in attention to Peter.

He jumped up and almost toppled over Peter before engulfing him in a hug.

⎊

Nobody for a whole week was free from hearing how proud of a Dad Tony was.

And poor Peter had to endure poor puppy dog eyes from Happy and Rhodey, who were still waiting (and competing) on who was going to be called Uncle first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should follow my insta and tumblr  
They're both under the same handle:  
@Starkaroosstuff  
Hope yall enjoyed <3!!!  
I'll try to update once a week!!! If not then more frequently!!!


	4. Au: Platonic Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this one. And i wish there were more platonic soulmates au of peter and tony. Anyways this was beta-ed by @harkdumbass on tumblr. Thank you!!!!! They're literally a blessing. Go follow them or something!!!!!! :)

Tony grew up imagining how he would he meet each of his soulmates. He would often catch himself staring down at his wrist where there were three names, one far more blurry than the other two. Virginia Potts, written in black, was his romantic soulmate, and James Rhodes, in blue, was his platonic soulmate. There was also a third, indecipherable, name in red for his paternal soulmate. 

///

"Mother, when will I know their name?"

Maria gently grabbed his wrist

"When they're born, that's when."

She tugged on his wrist and sat him next to her on the couch.

"Not all fathers get their child's name as their soulmate, Anthony."

"I know."

"Not everyone gets lucky enough to have three soulmates."

"I know."

"And not everyone gets to meet their soulmates."

Tony knew. His eyes fell to his mother's wrist where you could see the scarring over his stillborn sister’s name. Right then and there he made a promise to himself that he would protect his soulmates with his life.

///

He was 15 years old when he first met his platonic soulmate, and he couldn't have been happier. James was always there for Tony. He made sure that he got to his classes on time and that he got enough sleep, stood up for him when the older students made fun of him for being so young, took him home enough times during holiday breaks and to church with his family that he knew James’s mother Roberta would adopt him in a heartbeat if she could. He even made it a point to call her ‘Momma,’ and he remembers very well the first time he was introduced as her son.

"Roberta, honey! It's been a while!"

"Oh! Mary, is that you? I didn't know you were back in town!"

Mary looked like a bitch, of course. Tony tugged on Rhodey’s and his sister Ana's sleeves so that they would notice the interaction. The three of them were standing by the door waiting for their mom.

"I heard your James made it to MIT? Well my Jeremiah made it to Harvard, can you believe that?"

Of course, Roberta couldn't care less, but when Mary used that tone to put down her boy's accomplishments, she had to snark back. "Oh, well, my James is the valedictorian for his class. And he's going to MIT on a full-ride scholarship. He never brings home a grade lower than an A, and he's already getting job offers from both the government and from companies overseas ."

Mary was stunned. "Well, too bad he's not the number one student." 

"Oh, well, yes, that's my other son. He's always making me proud. He won first place in a competition the other day, and the prize was a grant that he gave it away to another student who needed it more. My baby has a big heart!"

"Roberta, I thought you only had James and Ana?"

"Hold on sweetie." She turned around to call for her children. "Children, come here please and say hello to your Auntie Mary."

Mary was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. Because there, in between James and Ana, was a little white boy. 

All three of them chorused, "Hi, Auntie Mary." 

That day always reminded him of how loved he was. And when his parents passed away, Roberta, Ana and Rhodey were there like a rock, like a lighthouse, steadying him and guiding him. 

///

The day he met Pepper was the day after he had fired his fifth assistant. She came into his office not fully knowing who she was to him. When their eyes met for the first time, he felt as if that was the first day of his life when he could finally breathe. 

"Ms. Potts?"

"Mr. Stark."

//

Tony knew from his own research that when the moment came, his wrist would start to itch and burn and that he would feel like his own feet were trying to take him to his child, but he didn't expect it to happen when he was trying to enjoy dinner with Pepper and Rhodey. His wrist started to burn so much that he had to go into the kitchen and run it under cold water, fighting the urge to leave and go to his child.

"I… no… how is this happening? Pep, I’m sorry. I would never..." he hissed. The name on his wrist was becoming clearer. He had to clear things up first with Pepper, to make sure she knew he was faithful to her.

"Tony, just go to him. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks, it's okay. Go."

He couldn't have asked for a better soulmate.

He made it to the hospital, letting his feet guide him down the halls towards the room while he was preparing himself to meet his kid. The nurse had other plans.

"Sir, only family members are allowed."

"I’m the father."

He showed her his mark, still somewhat blurry, but they were able to make out the outline of a P and a min and part of a last name. When he entered the room, a small family was already there. The mother on the hospital bed was holding a bundle. 

"We were wondering when you would show up. He was born with four of them." She picked up his small wrist, showing Tony the names: Edward Leeds in blue, Michelle Jones in black, and Anthony Stark and May Parker in red. Tony let himself step closer to the woman and looked down at the baby. His eyes were wide open, same shade of brown that reminded him of his mother and with the same shade of brown as his own hair. 

"I don’t know what it means, but all of us have his name." 

Tony looked up.

"What do you mean, all of us?"

Everyone showed him their wrists.

Peter Benjamin-Parker Stark.

"It's a mouthful," said the man who was holding the mother's hand.

"You have three too?" 

Tony turned to the person who had asked and faced who he thought must have been the mother's sister. "Yeah, I... have my friend, my soulmate, and my child."

"Oh." 

She looked down at her own wrist.

"You?"

"Two soulmates and Peter."

The man, who he later learned was named Ben, squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

///

As the years went by, Peter grew up away from the spotlight. At first, he was in the custody of his mother and step-father, until their passing in that fateful plane crash, custody was shared with his uncle and aunt. He grew up trying to grasp memories of his late mother but knew he had Pepper and May to fill in her shoes.The Parkers fully supported Tony’s work as Iron-Man, but agreed that it was safer for his family, and especially for Peter, to keep Iron Man's identity a secret.

///

"Hey, Dad! Mom!" Peter dropped his backpack on the floor and kicked his shoes off.

"Hey, Pete. Come here."

Both Pepper and Tony were waiting for him to return home from school to talk to him about the news they had received. 

"What's wrong?" He started to play with the hem of his shirt. 

"Listen, buddy. They called me in for a mission. And it might be a long one."

"I can help, Dad! Spider-Man can help!" 

Tony sighed. This is why he hadn’t wanted to bring it up.  
"Underoos, you're just getting used to your powers and I don't want to risk it." His tone of voice was firm. Peter knew that it was not worth talking back, but he still opened his mouth.

"Listen to your father, Peter."

Peter looked down. Sighing in defeat, he said, "Yes, ma'am."

///

"That was a successful mission. But we did finish early, and Fury said that the earliest they'll be able to pick us up is tomorrow night." Everyone groaned. Leave it to Captain Spangles to give them the bad news.

The Avengers all camped in one of the basements that they had cleared.

Rogers cleared his throat.

"I guess some team bonding exercises wouldn't hurt."

Hawkeye, or Clint, if Tony remembered correctly, spoke out.

"I'll guess I'll start." He raised his wrist. "I have two soulmates. My platonic one, Natasha, and my romantic one, Laura." He smiled at his wrist. "I have a family, two kids that I love with all my heart." 

Tony knew how he felt; he loved his kid with all his heart, would die for him, actually.

Natasha spoke next. "I have one platonic soulmate: Barton." 

"I have two. One platonic and one romantic: James Barnes and Peggy Carter." They all knew that Bucky was still in recovery after they found him in cryo.

Everyone looked at Tony. Some of the group were still wary of him after they had found out his true identity just a month back.

He cleared his throat. "I have three. Romantic, platonic and paternal. Pepper Potts, my Platypus, and Peter."

"Your Platypus?" Clint asked with a smile 

Tony chuckled to himself 

"My best friend since I was 15" 

"P must be your lucky letter. I didn’t know you had a kid." 

"Yeah well, I keep him hidden from the press. Didn't want him to grow up like I did."

"Isn't it rare to get three?"

"I would guess. I know another person who has three. She actually has two romantic soulmates. One passed away, sadly." When Tony had found out that Happy’s name was written on May's wrist, he decided that Happy was going to become her and Peter's driver and bodyguard immediately. You know, just to help move things along.

"Will we ever meet him?" Clint said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Will we ever meet yours?” Tony wasn't sure if he was ready to introduce his son just yet.

Clint stood up from his seat.

"You know what, this Saturday. Everyone is invited to my house for dinner. To celebrate us, the world's mightiest heroes."

///

From that day on, the team switched between either Tony’s lake cabin or Clint's farm house, but they always had a family dinner. And just like that, his family grew. He had experienced losses throughout his life, with the passing of his parents, Peter's mother, stepfather and his uncle and Tony's friend, Ben. But he had also gained new family members: Rhodey’s family, Pepper, Happy and May, the Avengers, and Peter. Tony wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again @harkdumbass!!!!  
(I'll leave a link to their tumblr page when I get on my laptop!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr:  
@Starkaroosstuff  
Or my buzzfeed unsolved fan acc on insta:  
@boogara.goldsworth
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
